Come What May
by Villynaty
Summary: This was our most important show of the season, our last chance to qualify for championships. This is my story of the most important show that never happened.


I woke up to my annoying alarm clock. It was 7 a.m. and it was Saturday. Today was a special day for me. Today would be my marching band's last chance to qualify for the championships. Even though we were pretty low in the rankings everyone was prepared to give the show of a lifetime.

            I looked outside and hoped that it wasn't raining. Thankfully it wasn't. Even though the grass and concrete were wet, it wasn't raining anymore so I was hoping that the sun would eventually rise.

            At 9 a.m. I started to prepare myself for the competition. I was very excited. We had added some new things to our show the day before and I couldn't wait to get it out into the public. I did my morning routine of taking a shower and additional things to improve my hygiene and at about 9:30 a.m. I was ready and headed out for my school.

            I got to school at about 9:45 a.m. and sat in the car, waiting for the band room to open so we could rehearse before the big show. Unfortunately it was drizzling a little, but it didn't seem much.

            As I sat there I noticed a few people were waiting outside. It was kind of getting stuffy in the car so I decided to let my mom go home and wait with the other people. So I got out of the car and stepped onto the campus. Eventually everyone arrived. There were about 50 or so people waiting under a roofed off part of the school waiting for our band director to arrive.

            At about 10:31 a.m. our band director finally arrived and we were inside. I immediately got my instrument out and started to warm myself up. Everyone was hyped up about the show. Even if we didn't qualify, in our hearts we would always be number one.

            I talked to a few people as I was getting my instrument, and I could see in the eyes of my fellow band members that they were ready to perform. Everyone spoke with confidence even when just talking about pointless things.

            I went into the M.P.R. room, which was right by the band room, and sat down on a chair and waited for the rest of the band to come in so we could have a indoor rehearsal due to the light drizzle outside.

            I was done warming up and I was ready to rehearse. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw our color guard coach walk in. She seems disturbed by something. Soon we found out why. "Ladies and gentlemen our show has been cancel." She said. My heart sank. I was confused as to why the show would have been canceled. It wasn't even raining that hard. "Walk into the band room. Your band director has something to say to you." She announced to the people who were in the M.P.R. room.

            Immediately everyone in the M.P.R. room went into the band room. As we walked in everyone was silent. A few seniors had their heads down and covered the tears that were swelling in their eyes. This was our last competition and most important one of the season. This was also the senior's very last competition show so it was understandable.

            "Guys the show has been canceled." Our band director repeated. "I know you guys are all disappointed and I can see it in most of your eyes, but life if full of disappointments. You know I really thought we could've qualified today, but I guess Mother Nature was against us." He continued, "I'm sorry you guys. If there was something I could do I would. I'm really pissed you know? We have an awesome show and we could've done unimaginable things today, but what can I say?" He lowered his head for a minute. Everyone was silent. No one knew what to say or do. Everyone was down in the gutter emotionally and couldn't believe what just happened. We all just stood there for a minute. Nothing was said or done for that minute. 

            "So what do you guys want to do?" he asked. "You want to rehearse anyways?" A lot of people said yeah. I know I wanted to rehearse or do something. I didn't wake up at 7 a.m. for nothing.

            So I went back into the M.P.R. room. There I waited. Our low brasses started to play the show so I decided to join in. By the time we had gotten to the second song everyone in the band was playing along. Everyone was playing his or her hearts out. Everyone put their anger to good use and played as good as they possibly could. Then we played our last song. It was the song "Come What May" from the movie The Moulin Rouge. To many people within the circle playing along, this was an emotional moment. Just as the song says, come what may. No matter what would happen, no matter how well or bad we did, in the end, this is what it was all for. These very small precious moments when it was just us. No judges, no stupid politics. It would always come down to the same thing. It was all for us. How hard we work, how much blood, sweat, and tears we shed, it was always for us. Come what may, for what ever happens it would always be for this moment in time. The moment in time that we all just hang out and make music…


End file.
